Those who smoke pipes often find it desirable to carry a pouch of tobacco on their person for purposes of refilling the pipe. In the most common type of pouch the user dips the pipe into the pouch and pushes the tobacco by hand into the pipe bowl. In certain situations this is undesirable as the smoker's hands may be contaminated or gloved. There may also be conditions particularly outdoors which may cause tobacco to become wet, blown away, spilled, etc.
Accordingly it is desirable that a tobacco pouch have some means for automatically dispensing the tobacco into the bowl of the pipe. Others have heretofore designed such pouches. Examples of the same are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 62,448; 706,648; 1,606,988; and 3,570,659. Each of these patents discloses a structure combining a tobacco pouch with some sort of device for dispensing the tobacco therefrom.
While the pouches described in the aforementioned patents are designed for the same purpose, they are not adapted to dispense, load and compact all cuts of tobacco. Moreover the dispensing mechanisms are either relatively expensive to manufacture or do not lend themselves to compact carrying in the user's coat pocket or the like.